starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Leia Organa
}} |nascimento = Pouco após a execução da /Dezenove s antes da |morte = |hidef = |especie = |genero = |altura = 1.5 s |peso = |cabelo = Castanho |olhos = Castanho |pele = |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = * * ** * * |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Leia Organa, , era a filha do caído e da de . Sua mãe morreu no parto e seu pai, agora o Vader, acreditava que Leia e seu irmão estavam mortos, então Leia foi adotada pelo e a de . Portanto, ela foi criada como uma da , eventualmente representando seu planeta no , paralelamente à sua posição chave na ao lado do pai. Durante a , Organa levava os da quando foi capturada acima de , mas conseguiu transmitir os planos para o e enviá-lo para encontrar o . A bordo da Estrela da Morte, o tentou forçá-la a revelar a localização da base rebelde sob a ameaça de destruir Alderaan. Ela revelou um nome falso, mas Tarkin ordenou que o planeta fosse destruído de qualquer forma. Enquanto aguardava sua execução, Leia foi por Obi-Wan, Luke, , , R2-D2 e , que então a levaram, junto com os planos, para a verdadeira base rebelde, em , onde a Estrela da Morte foi por Luke. Após esses acontecimentos, Leia recrutou a ajuda de Evaan Verlaine e R2-D2 para trabalhar ativamente na proteção de todos os Alderaanianos sobreviventes da caçada do . Durante os s que se seguiram, Leia continuou a ajudar a Rebelião em missões como , e supervisionando operações em lugares como a ou a em , onde a Aliança foi a evacuar o planeta. Leia partiu a bordo da , escapando da para chegar na em para consertar o danificado da Falcon com a ajuda de . Porém, Lando os traiu para Vader, o que levou ao de Han em , quando Leia professou seu amor por ele. Pouco depois, Lando libertou-a e seus companheiros e Leia por sua vez resgatou seu irmão depois de seu com Darth Vader. Juntos, eles conseguiram escapar das forças Imperiais em órbita e se reuniram com a . Organa participou do bem-sucedido do de o , a tempo de se juntar à , onde Leia, Han e Chewbacca lutaram na para destruir o que protegia a . Durante a campanha, Luke revelou a Leia que ele era seu irmão, e Darth Vader seu pai. Depois das forças terrestres da Rebelião terem sucesso, a frota no espaço conseguiu destruir a estação espacial. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia 3'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia 4'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia 5'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Journey to the Force Awakens - Shattered Empire 1'' * Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Links externos * * Categoria:Alderaanianos Categoria:Pessoalo time de ataque de Endor Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Senadores Imperiais Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Rebeldes sensitivos à Força Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Imitadores